philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
TV5 Program Schedule on October 3-November 27, 2011
Program Schedule 'Monday-Friday' *4:00am - Andar ng mga Balita (Radyo5 simulcast) (Live) *5:00am - Sapul sa Singko (Live) *7:00am - Kumare Klub (Live) *8:00am - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *8:30am - Handy Mandy *9:00am - Phineas and Ferb back-to-back Batibot *9:30am - Dora the Explorer (Monday-Wednesday); Go Diego Go! (Thursday and Friday) *10:00am - Spongebob Squarepants *10:30am - The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron *11:00am - Juicy! Express (Live)/'Gellicious' (premieres October 24) *11:30am - Balitaang Tapat (Live) *12:00nn - Pilipinas Win Na Win (Live) *2:00pm - Bangis (rerun) (The 3-Week Popular Demand) *2:30pm - Kapatid Music Videos *2:35pm - Super Sine 5 *4:30pm - Face to Face (Live) *5:30pm - T3: Kapatid, Sagot Kita! (Live) *6:00pm - Aksyon (Live) *6:30pm - Wil Time Bigtime (Live) *9:00pm - TV5 Mini Serye: Sa Ngalan Ng Ina *9:30pm - Ang Utol Kong Hoodlum *10:00pm - Flames of Desire *10:30pm - Wow Mali! (Monday); Iskul Bukol (revival) (Tuesday); Star Confessions (Wednesday); Untold Stories mula sa Face to Face (Thursday); Lokomoko (Friday) *11:30pm - Aksyon JournalisMO (Live) *12:00mn - Wanted (Monday); Journo (Tuesday); Anggulo (Wednesday); Public Atorni (Thursday); Totoo TV/'Bitag' (premieres October 14) (Friday) *12:30am - Juicy! Express (replay) *1:00am - The Medyo Late Nite Show with Jojo A. (Live) *1:30am - Sign off 'October 24' *2:00pm - Juicy! (Live) *2:30pm - Kapatid Music Videos *2:35pm - Super Sine 5 *4:30pm - Face to Face (Live) *5:30pm - T3: Kapatid, Sagot Kita! (Live) *6:00pm - Aksyon (Live) *6:30pm - Wil Time Bigtime (Live) *8:30pm - TV5 Mini Serye: Sa Ngalan Ng Ina *9:00pm - Ang Utol Kong Hoodlum *9:30pm - Flames of Desire *10:00pm - Wow Mali! (Monday); Inday Wanda (rerun) (Tuesday); Star Confessions (Wednesday); Untold Stories mula sa Face to Face (Thursday); Humanap Ka Ng Panget (Friday) *11:00pm - Aksyon JournalisMO (Live) *11:30pm - Wanted (Monday); Journo (Tuesday); Anggulo (Wednesday); Public Atorni (Thursday); Bitag (Friday) *12:00mn - Juicy! *12:30am - The Medyo Late Nite Show with Jojo A. (Live) *1:00am - Sign off 'November 7' *2:00pm - Juicy! (Live) *2:30pm - Kapatid Music Videos *2:35pm - Spongebob Squarepants *3:00pm - T.U.F.F. Puppy *3:30pm - Face to Face (Live) *4:30pm - Popstar TV *5:00pm - T3: Kapatid, Sagot Kita! (Live) *5:30pm - Aksyon (Live) *6:30pm - Wil Time Bigtime (Live) *8:30pm - TV5 Mini Serye: Glamorosa *9:00pm - Ang Utol Kong Hoodlum/'P.S. I Love You' (premieres November 21) *9:30pm - Flames of Desire/'Temptation of Wife' (premieres November 21) *10:00pm - Wow Mali! (Monday); Inday Wanda (rerun) (Tuesday); Real Confessions '''(Wednesday); '''Untold Stories mula sa Face to Face (Thursday); Humanap Ka Ng Panget (Friday) *11:00pm - Aksyon JournalisMO (Live) *11:30pm - Wanted (Monday); Journo (Tuesday); Anggulo (Wednesday); Public Atorni (Thursday); Bitag (Friday) *12:00mn - Juicy! *12:30am - The Medyo Late Nite Show with Jojo A. (Live) *1:00am - Sign off 'Saturday' *4:30am - Family Rosary Crusade *5:30am - Maunlad Na Agrikultura *6:00am - Alagang Kapatid *7:00am - Yo Gabba Gabba! *7:30am - Hi-5 *8:00am - Oggy and the Cockroaches *8:30am - Batibot *9:00am - Ni Hao, Kai Lan *9:30am - Team Umizoomi *10:00am - Spongebob Squarepants *10:30am - T.U.F.F. Puppy *11:00am - ChalkZone *11:30am - Global GUTS *12:00nn - Pilipinas Win Na Win (Live) *3:00pm - Sabado Sineplex *5:00pm - Wil Time Bigtime (Live) *7:30pm - R U Kidding Me? (Live) *8:30pm - Talentadong Pinoy (Live) *10:00pm - Sugo Mga Kapatid *11:00pm - Tutok Tulfo *12:00mn - Aksyon Sabado (Live) *12:30am - Sign off Note: TV5 Mini Serye: Sa Ngalan Ng Ina will be a one-week marathon special every Saturday, October 8 at 3 pm pre-empt Sabado Sineplex right after Pilipinas Win Na Win and before Will Time Bigtime on TV5. Sabado Sineplex presents Viva Original Movie: The Girlwolf starting Popstar Princess Sarah Geronimo, Johan Laurens and Kean Cipriano, this Saturday at 3 pm beginning October 22, 2011 right before Wil Time Bigtime on TV5. 'November 5' *5:00pm - Wil Time Bigtime (Live) *7:30pm - The Jose and Wally Show starting Vic Sotto *8:30pm - Regal Shocker (remake) *9:30pm - Real Confessions *10:30pm - Tutok Tulfo *11:30pm - Aksyon Sabado (Live) *12:00mn - Sign off Note: Sabado Sineplex presents Viva Original Movie: Charlie Green and the Romantic Halloween starting Charlie Green, Ella Cruz, JC De Vera, Gabby Conecepcion, Nadine Lustre and Candy Pangilinan, this Saturday at 3 pm beginning November 5, 2011 right before Wil Time Bigtime on TV5. Glamorosa will be a one-week marathon special on November 12 and Popstar TV will be a one-week marathon special on November 19 every Saturday at 3 pm pre-empt Sabado Sineplex right after Pilipinas Win Na Win and before Will Time Bigtime on TV5. 'Sunday' *6:00am - Sunday TV Mass: Community Mass on TV5 (Live) *7:00am - Alagang Kapatid *8:00am - Oggy and the Cockroaches *8:30am - Spongebob Squarepants *9:00am - TV5 Kids Presents Disney Movie *11:00am - Sunday Sineplex 'October 23' *9:00am - Hannah Montana *9:30am - The Suite Life of Zack & Cody *10:00am - Sunday Sineplex *11:30am - Lokomoko *12:30pm - Celebrity Samurai! *1:30pm - Paparazzi Showbiz Exposed (Live)/'Hey! it’s Saberday!' (Live) *3:00pm - Hey! it’s Saberday! (Live)/'Paparazzi Showbiz Exposed' (Live) *4:30pm - Bagets: Just Got Lucky *5:30pm - Pidol’s Wonderland *6:30pm - Pinoy Explorer *7:30pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Philippine edition) (Live) *8:30pm - Talentadong Pinoy (Live) *10:00pm - USI: Under Special Investigation/'Wow Mali!' (beginning October 23) *11:00pm - Dokyu5/'USI: Under Special Investigation' (beginning October 23) *12:00mn - Aksyon Linggo (Live) *12:30am - Sign off 'Monthly Sunday Specials' *10:00pm - USI: Under Special Investigation *11:00pm - News5 Debates: Hamon sa Pagbabago (Live) *12:00mn - Aksyon Linggo (Live) *12:30am - Sign off 'November 13' *10:00pm - Wow Mali! *10:45pm - News5 Debates: Hamon sa Pagbabago (Live) *11:45pm - USI: Under Special Investigation *12:30am - Aksyon Linggo (Live) *1:00am - Sign off